Sheriff Bladepoint
Sheriff Bladepoint is a major character in The Super Babies and the protagonist of the Before The SMSB series. Background Origins Early origins Bladepoint was from a remote town in Wisconsin, but which one remains a mystery. His path towards the police began when he left Wisconsin with a friend, who had discovered his potential, on an old airplane en route to New York City to seek employment. However, long before they could reach their destination, the ship was struck by lightning, causing it to become severely disabled beyond their abilities to repair. However, Bladepoint had discovered a parachute in the plane earlier, and used it to get them to the ground safely. Doomed, but alive, they spent several days camping during which time their rations came close to being exhausted, and there was still no response to their distress signal. It seemed like they would soon meet their deaths until their sensors picked up a hotel not too far away. They went there on foot to get help. A male celebrity happened to be there, who revealed to them both that he could help Bladepoint use his surprising potential to fight crime. He offered to train him, and a shocked Bladepoint could not resist. The celebrity took Bladepoint and his friend to his home where he trained Bladepoint to harness his talent and use it to its fullest, and also to learn self-control. Not long after his training was complete, a police fighter picked up their distress signal and rescued the two friends. Creation of the Police Grand Army Departing the celebrity’s home, Bladepoint went to New York City where he would continue his training at the police station. The celebrity encouraged their leader, Sheriff Missile, to take the boy in. Bladepoint suggested they create a secret organization to oppose the NoHeads, who were rampant during Mr. Ghastly NoHead's rise to power in the wake of the recent defeat of Mr. Demonic NoHead. He co-founded what his Master founded, the Police Grand Army, consisting of mutants and Fobbles willing to risk their lives to fight the NoHeads. Even at the age of thirteen, Bladepoint was a significant contributor to the fight against Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Eventually, Bladepoint would pass the trials and was equipped with a real gun. Bladepoint's rise during his years of adolescence was meteoric. Soon after he completed his training, he was given limited authority of the other police. He promised to uphold this rank with honor. Bladepoint also trained several police himself. After the New Police Station was built, Bladepoint became the owner of the older station, which was relatively practical compared to the new one. By the 1990s, Bladepoint was considered one of the strongest police ever. Physical appearance Sheriff Bladepoint's looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the police. He considered caring for one’s physical appearance a futility. Even his teacher criticized him for looking neglected. He was slender and had fair skin. He has brown eyes and hair, thin brown eyebrows, and thin, sallow cheeks. Bladepoint is usually seen in a red shirt with yellow square outlines, with three white buttons vertically on his chest. On his legs, he simply wears blue jeans. Each of the links on his cuffs match, and each matching cuff-link on both his cuffs. A red bandanna was wrapped around his neck. His belt is made from rare rehtan hide with a buckle that has a bull design on it made from metals. Clipped to it was a brown holster, with his sword, that he always kept with him. His cowboy hat was brown and made from straw. Personality Regarded as a role model by his peers, Sheriff Bladepoint was a wise and faithful — but unorthodox — member of the Police Grand Army. He was also a powerful warrior. Bladepoint was a proponent of the police philosophy, and he made many attempts to help lesser creatures. He possessed a heart full of generosity and willingness to help other people in need. Bladepoint also had a side to him that was irritable and rebellious, but he usually kept this in check. A distinguished and adept policeman, Sheriff Bladepoint reflected strength and wisdom. He was strong and confident, unafraid to stand up for himself or others. Bladepoint came into knighthood during an era in which the police were more conservative and at war with the NoHeads. His commitment to studying the government and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Zett and Dexter, both of whom would greatly influence the founder of the S.M.S.B., Baby Intelligence himself. Bladepoint was also not one to let bygones be bygones and had at best, a vengeful and at worst, a spiteful streak towards those who did him wrong. This varied from wanting to murder/torture those whom had performed unforgivable acts like: Korolish, Mr. Stupid NoHead, and RC-3 to a desire for pettiness towards Roxanne and Jean. He was not a cruel person and he never wished anyone harm. He rarely initiated duels, instead fighting in self-defense. Even after Mrs. Twisted NoHead had murdered his colleague, Hayden, Bladepoint failed to electrocute her, showing how connected he was to the light and separated from the dark. Mrs. Twisted NoHead noted the he had failed to cast the curse properly because he had cast it out of righteous anger and not malicious intent. However, he did use lightning more effectively on Mr. Eradicating NoHead after he spat at and insulted Miranda Butterfield. Sheriff Bladepoint was also known for his often-overwhelming compassion for all life forms. A man of principle, he was not the sort of man to discriminate against people based on their heritage or beliefs, and seen to be courteous with Duffle individuals. He was also a great teacher and mentor, and taught Zett the French tongue on their journeys across the U.S.A., as well as others. The sheriff appeared much younger than his age and had a penetrating gaze. He also had a subtle attention to detail, seen as he could sense mood changes in the people around him and was quite adept at hiding his emotions from other individuals, even mutants. His master was often perplexed by his ability to do this even when Bladepoint was a boy. He was also open about his opinions to the point of near-tactlessness, and the celebrity who trained him once referred to him as a "solitary and secretive rogue." While Bladepoint (at least in his later years) never displayed arrogance or conceit, he had no use for false modesty either, and, if a situation warranted it, was perfectly willing to acknowledge his virtually peerless intelligence and power. However, he also understood that he had his weaknesses and blind spots just as any other man, and worked hard to keep them in check. Sheriff Bladepoint considered caring for one’s physical appearance a futility. However, his looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the police. Powers and abilities Powers Sheriff Bladepoint was an outstandingly talented mutant even in 1990 when he was just beginning to discover his powers. While he initially rejected his connection, his powers began awakening as a result of his experiences that year. As an adult, Bladepoint had become an extraordinarily powerful and accomplished mutant, and his extraordinary powers and capabilities were admired and feared by even others of outstanding talent. His childhood saw him develop a tenacity and instinct for survival. He was competent with a variety of powers. *'Invisibility:' His primary power is invisibility, something he could master at the age of four and used to bring the Grand Army to victory. His invisible state was apparently much stronger than his initial form, giving him the following powers: **'Telekinesis': While invisible, he was able to lift and move several rather enormous fragments of a skyscraper, something he immediately realized he never could have done if he was visible. **'Shield manipulation:' He is capable of casting powerful Shields strong enough to repel a barrage of shadow energy from Verpus the Foul. When he projects Shields, his hand glows white in a small radius. Abilities *'Dueling:' Throughout his long career, Sheriff Bladepoint displayed a wide range of skills in the Light. A skilled duelist, he even survived more than one encounter with Mr. Stupid NoHead. In their first encounter, Bladepoint repelled the Dark mutant until a stalemate came, though he was only able to match the furious adolescent through sheer superiority of physical size. He was known to be very quick off the draw and had an aggressive dueling style. He was also known to taunt his opponents and get them to talk at length, angering them and throwing them mentally off-balance, buying himself time to strategize or lulling them into lowering their guard. *'Leadership skills:' Sheriff Bladepoint was a considerably gifted leader. He was able to found and effectively lead the Police Grand Army against the NoHeads in both the First and Second NoHead Wars in secret. His leadership skills and charisma were held in such a high regard that whenever he made a decision, most people would instantly trust his judgement. *'Indomitable will:' Sheriff Bladepoint's willpower was tremendously strong. He resisted Mr. Stupid NoHead's attempts to penetrate his mind, back when he was untaught yet, as Mr. Stupid NoHead acknowledged, stronger than he realized. Appearances Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? The Pummeller returned to the police station, where Jean was treated for her wounds. The police forces celebrated their victory over the NoHeads, though Bladepoint was left with a feeling of sadness. He was greeted at the base by General Bradley, and the two embraced in a long hug. The events that had unfolded awakened Ray, who had been in a coma, and the man unveiled the Orb of Power. The police broke out into celebration over the news that the hologram pit could be found, and Bladepoint finally met Cameron after hearing about him from the Mystic. Bladepoint prepared to depart from the police station for the hologram pit with Joseph and Ray. He said goodbye to the unconscious Jean, kissing him on the forehead and stating that "they would see each other again some day". Outside of the Pummeller, General Bradley told him that she was proud of what Bladepoint was about to do. Bladepoint boarded the Pummeller, took the pilot's seat, and set a course for Oceania, the region where the hologram pit was hidden. After landing on one of the small islands, Bladepoint ventured throughout the island's ancient ruins and found the pit. Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? In 2013, Paige enlisted the police to help her ambush the NoHeads. Bladepoint led the police against the NoHead base, serving alongside Paige. He stuck with Paige for a few minutes, and dispersed with the police for the rest of the assault. Bladepoint and the other police killed a number of NoHeads that day. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent In the second installment of the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, Sheriff Bladepoint is visited by Steven Thompson, who tells him and a small group of advisers, including young Annabeth Black, of the School War and a mysterious demon. Bladepoint and his advisers agree that the demon probably doesn't exist, though he still promises Steven that he will send a taskforce to Utah to confirm the truth. The Super Babies: Prequel I: Zero to Hero When Peter Hecks was abandoned by his mother, Bladepoint adopted him eagerly. Dexter picked him up, and Bladepoint told him he was now his teacher and foster parent, in one. Peter pledged to train under him. The experienced police summed up Peter’s training to fit in the career he pursued. However, prior to finishing his instruction, Peter went on a rescue mission with the other police with permission. Bladepoint stood by as his apprentice confronted Mr. Stupid NoHead and won. Realizing his power reached beyond many graduated police, Bladepoint dubbed him after, although he believed he still was impatient and had much to learn of both the light and the dark side. Afterwards, Sheriff Bladepoint reflected on the events that came up to that point. Because NoHead survived, he believed the struggle will continue, with Peter and his trainees fighting against the NoHeads. He also grew concerned regarding Peter and NoHead, noting that their relationship was not a good path, and that Peter may become an agent of evil should he follow the same path. However, he also noted that Peter was both strong and good-hearted, which might mean he won’t turn to the dark side. The Super Babies: Prequel II: The Second Hero Shortly after the Battle of the Wasp, Sheriff Bladepoint and a group of Senators personally greeted Mayor Katie Black after Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence freed her from the clutches of Rotta Hecks and Mr. Stupid NoHead. Cardarphen revealed that Rotta Hecks was a NoHead. Baby Intelligence stunned Sheriff Bladepoint further by telling him that Annabeth Black was a NoHead as well. When Mayor Black insisted that the war would still carry on since the NoHeads survived the battle, Bladepoint vowed that the police would prioritize the destruction of Rotta Hecks and Annabeth Black. The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. While scouting near the Fourth NoHead Base, Sheriff Bladepoint narrowly escaped murder at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s Human Replica 113; the blast from a tank’s main cannon that was intended to kill him was fired from a long range, and therefore did not manage a direct hit. It instead sent Bladepoint plummeting into the lake at the bottom of the sinkhole with his car. After recovering from this attempted murder, Bladepoint escaped in his speeder. Bladepoint then headed to the police station and landed on an elevated platform. As he climbed out, several troopers met him there. RC-1 said there had been a rebellion by his own, but when Bladepoint tried to enter the station, it drew its gun upon the sheriff and ordered him to leave. As Bladepoint turned to go, Zett rushed onto the pad and began slashing at troopers with his new sword. RC-1 ordered his troops to open fire on Zett, only to be cut down by the cadet. However, before he could make it to the speeder, Zett was shot dead by one of the robot soldiers. Fleeing the scene after Zett’s death, Sheriff Bladepoint departed in search of any surviving police. The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom Months later, the Rocket army invaded the police station, and Bladepoint quickly evacuated the police to their hidden base used in older times. He was able to keep the police organized in their evacuation, and saved countless lives due to his skills. His personal craft was attacked as it headed towards the station, but he was able to quickly fend off the NoHead aggressors. The troops under his command then eliminated nearby NoHead enplacements, securing the safety of the station. Much to his chagrin, the S.M.S.B. showed up again, who he had come to loathe. However, Bladepoint agreed to see them. Baby Intelligence humbled himself before Bladepoint and pleaded for his help in fighting off the NoHeads. Realizing that the two groups were not as unreasonable and elitist as he had been led to believe, Bladepoint heartily pledged his allegiance to them, combining their forces against a common threat. Bladepoint assigned Dexter to command the army in the upcoming battle. He personally aided in the assault on Camp 2, where they freed the captured horses for use in the fight. With the NoHead presence in Nevada eliminated, Bladepoint made preparations with Baby Intelligence for the battle. Sheriff Bladepoint journeyed to the base, escorted by the S.M.S.B. minus Force Baby and a small posse of police. En route, his party encountered several other Rockets. Inside the base, Hell Burnbottom revealed himself and cut off Baby Intelligence and Lindsay. Though the plan eventually worked—thanks mostly to Telekinibabe’s effort in destroying the control station and Bladepoint’s resolve—it did not come about without loss, with hundreds of police killed. The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation During the battle that ensued, Bladepoint was nearly killed by Wesley the Worm, but Victoria Blossom and Carl saved him at the last moment. Bladepoint heard the sound of the energies and felt himself being invisibly bound to the spot, warning his apprentice of the danger. He did not fear this, as he had nothing left to prove to the world. Baby Intelligence obediently runs out of the way. As if out of nowhere, the Sheriff's prediction comes to be and an explosion of Dark energy manifesting itself into tiny fireworks ravages Bladepoint's body and badly burns Baby Intelligence. The blast is too much for the Sheriff, and he falls to the floor, dead. Severely weakened by the explosion, Baby Intelligence crawls over to Bladepoint's body, lying dead on the ground in front of hundreds of staring people, his body broken from the energies. Baby Intelligence starts crying over Bladepoint’s corpse as well as wiping a trickle of blood from the dead Sheriff’s mouth with his (Baby Intelligence’s) own sleeve. Two days later, Sheriff Bladepoint is given a funeral, and Baby Intelligence, who had recovered from his burns, buries a card he had made next to his grave. It thanked Bladepoint and said that without him, Baby Intelligence would never be what he is. As it turned out, the night of Sheriff Bladepoint's death was not the last time Baby Intelligence saw him. Three days later, he spoke with an apparition of the Sheriff, neither truly ghost nor living being, having partially bypassed time and space by this point but wishing to make his plight absolute. When Baby Intelligence found him, overcome with a mixture of grief and joy, Bladepoint smiles and hugs him, though he is alarmed by how dramatically his apprentice embraces him. He tells Baby Intelligence to continue fighting and that because life is not living if he loses what he loves, to guard it most dearly. He then teleports, leaving Baby Intelligence lost and confused, but also confident and once again motivated. Relationships Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Police Category:Males Category:High body count Category:Wise characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Geniuses Category:Iconic characters Category:Deceased Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Police Grand Army characters Category:D.I.T. characters